Kook
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: Cartoon Verse. One shot. AU to the episode "The Money Tree" Jules has a different reaction to the news lady calling his father a kook.


Jules adjusted his suit and fixed his hair, then smiled contently at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe it, he really had an interview about his money tree!

 _You must keep your composure Jules. They won't see you as an adequate peer if you are breathing heavily and are unable to contain your excitement._ Jules said to himself as he readjusted his hat one last time.

As he walked by the living room he could see Verne aggressively writing on a white sign. 'Sibling, what are you up to?"

Verne stopped and glared, "None of your business, Skunkhead!"

He creased his lips slightly. "Fair enough insipid sibling, I have far more important things to think about than your childish shenanigans."

"I have far more important things to think about than your childish charades." Verne mocked.

"Not charades, shenanigans." Jules corrected.

"Whatever!"

Jules rolled his eyes as he went to the yard where the news crew would be. There also stood his precious money tree. This was the key to his popularity. This would fix everything for him.

The news woman was nearby, fluffing her blonde hair, getting ready for the interview to start. She smiled widely when Jules came over. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine." Jules said, shaking her hand.

The camera man faced them and the interview started, "We're at the home of Doctor Emmett L. Brown local scientist and all around kook."

Jules froze and was unable to process anything else she said. His eye twitched slightly. _How dare she say such churlish things about my father!_

He was about to speak when another thought entered his mind, _Is this Hill Valley's collective mindset about him? Should I even aspire to be like my father if he's seen as delirious? Perhaps not…I do not want to be seen as crazy like him! No one would want to associate with me if I was akin to father's behavioral habits. Before mother no one would even give him the time of day,...excluding Martin of course…._

 _Martin…._

Jules suddenly remembered one time he, Verne, Marty, and Doc had went to the mall.

" _ **Isn't this place wonderful offspring?" Doc asked excitedly.**_

" _ **Yeah...it sure is.." Verne said sounding a bit out of it, as he eyed the arcade in the distance.**_

 _ **Doc noticed and smiled gently. "Vernie, if you want you can go the arcade. Just meet us by the hardware store in an hour."**_

 _ **Verne looked thrilled. "Thanks pop!"**_

 _ **Doc looked at Jules and Marty. "Do you two still wish to accompany me to the hardware store?"**_

" _ **Why, of course father."**_

" _ **Sure, Doc."**_

 _ **As they headed over, a woman gave them a dirty glare. Doc ignored it, as he was used to getting glances like this for a long time. Sure he hadn't dealt with this for quite a while, but the feeling of numbness never faded. It stayed there just in case…**_

" _ **Creep." The woman grumbled under her breath.**_

 _ **Marty stopped mid step and turned to face her, looking aggravated. "What did you say!?"**_

 _ **The woman was startled and didn't reply for a moment. Then she regained her composure and snapped, "I called him a creep!"**_

" _ **Leave him alone lady!" Marty snapped. "You don't know him! You can't just call him creepy!"**_

 _ **The woman pursed her lips. "Well, he's a rather odd man. He kept to himself for the longest time and he should have stayed hidden. He's overly excited and too open about himself! It's creepy!"**_

 _ **Marty was about to go off again, but Doc grabbed his shoulder. "Marty, come one let's just go…"**_

" _ **No!" Marty said, pulling back. "I'm not letting her get away with this!"**_

 _ **He turned back to the woman. "You mind your own business lady! Don't talk about my best friend like that ever again!"**_

 _ **The woman glared in disgust one last time before walking away.**_

" _ **You okay Doc?" Marty asked gently.**_

" _ **I-I'm fine Marty. I just haven't...dealt with this in quite a while…"**_

" _ **I haven't heard anyone call you a creep in a long time either, but still….."**_

" _ **What are you talking about father?" Jules asked.**_

 _ **Doc paused for a moment. "I...I used to be more...secluded until your mother came into my life. She was so social with everyone in town, and I wondered what it was like to be like that...So I attempted to converse with others. I was surprised how friendly people were. When we relocated to this time period I thought it would be apt to try and connect with this community. To my surprise most of them accepted me wanting to associate with them. Some were skeptical and I guess some still are."**_

 _ **Jules frowned. "I-I'm sorry father. I-I had no idea…"**_

" _ **It's all right Jules..I'm still used to it. Now come on, we need to get my parts before the store closes."**_

 _ **Jules frowned more, but nodded lightly and followed his father and Marty.**_

…

"Jules?" The news reporter asked, concerned about him spacing out.

At this Jules snapped back into a coherent state and glared at the woman, startling her. "I will have to kindly ask you to refrain from speaking in such a way about my father! He is not as eccentric as everyone seems to think! He is brilliant and cares deeply for all of us! Your malice is not appreciated!"

The newswoman was taken aback at Jules' outburst. As was Verne, who was watching from the sidelines, waiting to sneak out and hold up his sign. He looked it **Jules Brown Likes Franny Phillips Gross Me Royale.** He glanced at his big brother one more time before taking out his marker and flipping the sign over.

"The nerve of you!" Jules continued. "Thinking it was appropriate in anyway to slander my father like that!"

"Hey Skunkhead!" Verne called.

Irritated by the nickname, Jules glared, but then he noticed the sign Verne held. **Our dad isn't weird!** He lightly smiled and went over to his brother, hugging him. "Thank you for your support sibling."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I didn't do this for you Skunkhead, I did it for dad!"

"I know sibling, but...I am proud of you for it."

"Whatever.." Verne grumbled, but returned the hug.

Afterwards Jules and Verne entered the house and saw Doc watching the TV crying.

"Father!"

"Dad!"

"Father I-I sincerely apologize for what she s-said about you."

"It's all right Jules...I-I'm just so glad my offsprings care for me that much." He hugged both his sons close.

"Of course dad we'll always be here for ya!" Verne said.

"Yes father. You're way more important than fame."


End file.
